1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet ejector which ejects a droplet from a nozzle formed in a head unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of inkjet heads, a head may be constructed as follows for improving the yield: plural head units each having plural nozzles aligned in a single direction are combined with each other so that the intervals among nozzles are equal in one direction and a single nozzle row longer than the nozzle row of each head unit is formed. This approach, however, is disadvantageous in that a nozzle row is discontinued at the border between two adjacent head units (i.e. the interval between the nozzles is wide) if the head units are simply provided to stretch in the arrangement direction of the nozzles. To address this problem, it is conceivable for example to form an inkjet head having a virtual single nozzle row longer than the nozzle row of each head unit by providing the head units in a staggered manner along the arrangement direction of the nozzles.
In the meanwhile, each of the head units constituting the aforesaid head has a supply opening by which liquid is commonly supplied to plural nozzles, and this supply opening is connected by a liquid supplier such as a tube to a tank which stores liquid. Each head unit ejects from the nozzles the liquid which has been supplied from the tank to the supply opening via the liquid supplier.